Keladry, Lady Knight
by Moon-Goddessxx
Summary: Set right after Lady Knight when Kel and Neal go to Steadfast for Raoul and Buri's wedding. Neal finds Dom in Kel's room the next morning. Kel/Dom
1. Chapter 1 - Steadfast

_My first story in a really really long time._

 _Disclaimer – Not Tamora Pierce, obviously._

 **Chapter One - Steadfast**

 **Steadfast – 11 September 460HE**

As always, Kel woke up at dawn, dressed, grabbed her practice glaive and went to find a quiet place to practice. She had just finished a complicated pattern dance when she heard a familiar voice behind her, "Aren't you supposed to be taking a break for a week?" Kel smiled to herself and turned around to look into Dom's smiling blue eyes.

"Oh well, I suppose there must be madness in my family somewhere." Dom laughed, and Kel thought about how good it was to hear laughter, even with the war still raging on around them.

Dom thrust his hands into his pockets, "Is it just me or does it seem like the people around us have taken the strangeness level to an all new high? Two weddings, within the week, taking place at a fort, in the middle of a war?"

Kel laughed at the mock seriousness in Dom's voice, and shook her head. "I know it must seem weird, but after everything I've seen… I think it must be terrible to have something so wonderful, and not grasp it while you still can. Who says tragedy isn't going to strike and going to lose that person forever? I suppose they're just taking their chance. Everything can change overnight and it would be a pity if we did not get to see our dear Nealan tamed by Yuki, nor my Lord finally gain status as a married man rather than one of the oldest bachelors in Tortall." Kel finished stretching and grabbed her glaive as both of them walked towards her rooms before breakfast.

"My my, you're rather philosophical this morning aren't you?"

They'd reached Kel's door, and she sighed as she opened it. "Maybe I am. I'm glad to see them happy in the midst of all this. If something had happened to Neal in Scanra… Yuki never would have forgiven me. I never would have forgiven me. Both couples deserve this." Kel put her weapon away and followed Dom to the mess.

"You did the right thing going to Scanra, Kel. Still it's odd to have to attend a wedding in the middle of a war. I wonder if King Maggot got the memo and will leave us alone for a week." Kel couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. "Oh Dom! It's so nice to talk to someone who isn't pining for a change!" Dom bowed to her dramatically and gave her a heart stopping smile, "Nice to know I can still be of service Lady Knight!"

* * *

 **12 September 460 HE**

Both ceremonies proceeded without incident – Buri and Raoul's in the morning and Neal and Yuki's in the afternoon. Now the entire fort, bar those on duty, celebrated with the happy couple. Kel had stayed to congratulate both parties once more, allowed herself to be persuaded into a couple of alcoholic beverages at the urging of Dom's squad and then headed to the wall for a quiet breather.

She was looking out at the stars over the cleared space in front of Steadfast when she heard someone come up beside her. "What are you thinking about?" Kel turned to see Dom, dressed to impress in his formal Own attire.

"Nothing in particular, I suppose."She answered quietly.

Dom gave her a small smile. "Do weddings ever make you think about your own future and how your love life is lacking something? Because they always have that affect on me." Kel giggled at the grumpy tone of his voice, which sparked a livelier smile from Dom.

"Love life sergeant? I don't even know what that is!" Dom turned around to face Kel.

"Nonsense, that Kennan fellow courted you for ages as a squire – is that not a love life?"

Kel sighed and looked back at the stars."Not really. I think he was more in love with the idea of me than anything else. He wanted to make me a noble wife, still. That was never the life for me."

Dom's eyebrows furrowed. "Are you saying you never want to get married? I don't believe it."

"I didn't say that! What I mean is, when I chose this life I gave myself an opportunity to be able to make my own decisions about these things. Not that it really matters, in choosing to be a knight I also apparently chose to have men run from the sight of me."

There was silence for a few minutes until Dom made her turn to face him. "Kel… That's not true."

"No one has given me cause to think otherwise, Dom. I think I'm going to head to my rooms, Wolset dared me to drink... actually I don't know what it was, but its making my head fuzzy." At that last comment Dom couldn't help but chuckle, and offered Kel his arm. "

Well Lady Knight, I would be honoured to escort you back to your rooms, if you will let me?" Kel smiled and took the arm he offered.

The stood at the door to Kel's room. "If you don't mind me asking Kel?" She nodded as she opened her door. "What happened to Kennan anyway?" Kel stepped into her rooms and Dom followed, hands in his pockets.

"Went home to marry a rich heiress."

Dom tried to hide his thoughts as much as he could. "Does that bother you at all?"

Kel laughed and replied, with a more than a bit of sarcasm. "No. I didn't really love him, and in time, I think he will realise he didn't really love me. You're asking a lot of personal questions tonight Dom. Whose gone philosophical now?"

Dom grinned sheepishly and fiddled with some random papers on Kel's desk. "I don't know, I guess our whole trip into Scanra made some things painfully obvious to me is all. Then what you said yesterday morning."

Kel raised her eyebrows. "Like what Domitan? You have me curious." For some reason her belly was doing back flips and her hands shook ever so slightly.

"About not grasping something while you still can. We both could have died out there."

Kel could barely hide the irritation on her face, he was dancing around something and she knew it! Her stomach would not stop doing back flips, and whatever Wolset had made her drink was making her head fuzzy. "Can you just spit it out please Dom? I don't know if I'm supposed to be confused or worried for your sanity."

Dom looked at her sheepishly, "I suppose what I'm trying to say is, you gave me a right fright in Scanra after we found you, and I thought I would never get the chance to do this." Dom shortened the distance between them in two long strides and kissed Kel rather hesitantly at first, but when she didn't draw away, he let some of his feelings into the kiss. His arms went around her waist and he felt hers creep up to his neck and her fingers twined into his hair. Both of them forgot where they were. They forgot the party for their friends was still going strong outside. They forgot about the war. About worry and heartache and what the consequences of their relationship might be. Kel fought to keep control, but the warmth which had started with Dom's lips on hers, soon enveloped her. The heat rushed through her body rather fiercely and she let herself be drawn in to her passions. _Life is short_ , she thought, _and I WILL have this one night_.


	2. Chapter 2 - Meddling Cousins

**Chapter Two – Meddling Cousins**

Kel was dreaming. She was standing in the Middle of New Hope as rain started to fall, she could see faces of everyone she knew. Her refugees, Neal, Yuki, her parents and siblings, her year mates and she started to twirl, looking up at the sky as the rain kept falling and she laughed, because she was alive. Thunder broke into her dream and Kel frowned. The thunder didn't stop, and a sharp pain woke her up.

Kel groaned, her head was pounding, and so was her door. She frowned in confusion and tried to sit up only to realise that an arm was snaked around her waist. Her deepened as her pounding head tried to work out what was happening.

"Kel! Open up! I don't believe you have ever slept in, in your entire life!" Neal's voice was loud through her door. There was a moan from beside her, and Kel looked down to see Dom trying to wake up. _Dom_ was in her bed! With only her blanket to cover his, rather gloriously naked body. Kel muttered a curse as the night before came back to her, and she tried to formulate a plan to make Neal leave without noticing his cousin was in her bed.

"Kel! I know you're in there! My new wife would like to practice with you and I am NOT about to deny her anything, especially since she's only been my wife for all of 12 hours!"

Kel groaned and looked beside her again to see a pair of bright blue eyes twinkling up at her. "I'll deal with you in a minute." She muttered to him, finding a pair of breeches and tunic to drag on so she could make her loud best friend go away.

Kel opened the door to a dishevelled Neal and groaned again at the brightness outside. "What do you want Neal?!"

He stood with his hands on his hips, "Did you not hear a word I just said? What's wrong with you?" His annoyance with her gave way for concern and Kel realised she must look terrible.

"Wolset made me drink something last night and it just did not agree with me."

"Serves you right for drinking with the Own. Now can you hurry up and become normal again so I can deliver you to Yuki?"

Kel glared at him, carefully keeping the door open only enough for her to stick her head out of it. "I've got other things on my mind today, you just got married, can't you entertain her for a day?"

Neal whistled, "Wow, that's some hang over."

Kel glared at him and began to think of how many ways she could make him pay for this, that didn't involve opening the door. "Go away Neal. I'll see you when I feel better." There was a thud as something big and heavy hit the ground in her room and Kel closed her eyes and sent a quick prayer to whoever was listening.

"What on earth was that?"

"Nothing. Goodbye Neal." Kel tried to close the door on her friend, but he shoved past her and stopped suddenly, still as a statue. Kel ran her fingers through her hair and turned to see Dom trying to hide from his cousin underneath a blanket. Under any other circumstances Kel would have found the image of Dom like that rather amusing. Instead she forcibly removed Neal from her room and locked the door.

Dom looked up rather sheepishly. "Sorry…"

Kel just smiled and shook her head, and prepared herself for what would inevitably be, a rather painful day.

They were headed down to the mess hall, Kel in a fresh pair of clothes and Dom wearing a crumpled version of what he was wearing the night before, when Dom stopped abruptly. "Kel, we should talk about this."

Kel sighed and looked the couple of inches up into his really _really_ blue eyes. "I know. Can it wait until after I eat something though?"

Dom smiled wearily and nodded. "Okay, let's go and hope Meathead isn't in there. My headache is bad enough as it is." Kel grumbled before continuing to the mess hall.

* * *

The cooks had decided to serve breakfast as lunch, considering most of the fort had been part of the celebrations the night before and were only just beginning to emerge from their beds. Kel and Dom both grabbed a tray laden with food and went to find a quiet corner to sit in. They had just begun to eat when Wolset plunked down beside them, one hand on his temple and the other holding his tray which was mostly empty. Dom laughed rather loudly, causing both Kel and Wolset to hold their heads. "Oh my poor kittens." He cooed, "Won't be doing that again in a hurry will you?" He was answered with a series of groans.

Kel was starting to feel better after food had made its way into her stomach, they were still sitting in their corner, as several men from Dom's squad had been periodically making appearances over the course of the next hour. It was in this corner that Neal found his cousin and his best friend, his face red, and as Dom would later claim, steam coming out of his ears.

"Still in last night's clothes Domitan?" Neal drawled. Kel sighed and Dom looked at his cousin with what Kel could only describe, as anger.

"I think we should go for a bit of a walk. Don't you agree Kel?" Dom was artfully trying to extract them from prying eyes before the onslaught of his cousin's anger became a rather public spectacle which would only embarrass Kel. The remaining members of Dom's squad at their table looked on with interest and would have followed to eavesdrop, but decided that Neal was too loud after last night's antics.

When they were safely away from prying eyes, and ears, Neal turned to glare at them both. "What in Mithros' name was going on this morning?!"

Kel decided to play along for a little while because at the end of the day he was her best friend, and she had to put up with him indefinitely at New Hope. "What did it look like Neal?"

"It looked like my cousin naked in my best friends room!" He started to make the funny wheezing noises he made when he was working himself into a tantrum. Kel hadn't heard him throw one this bad since they were pages and he found out about her fights with Joren and his cronies.

"Then that's what it was. Can you leave us alone now please?" Kel really did not want to be discussing this where anyone could hear. If only because she liked her privacy.

"NO! Apparently I can't leave either of you alone! Did he just happen to lose his clothes or was more involved than that?" Kel growled at her best friend and before she knew it she was shaking her finger at him like a disgruntled school teacher, "Come talk to me when you've grown up and become more mature, Nealan!" and stormed off.

Neal was not phased in the slightest and turned to rip into his cousin, when he recognised the look in Dom's eyes. "We haven't even talked about it yet Neal. When we've talked about, I will let Kel tell you what's going on. If. She. Wants. To." Dom's voice was low and he was very angry.

"In the meantime, keep your gob shut and let her work out what she wants." Then he too, turned and stormed off.

Neal stood in the corner by himself for a moment. Then threw his hands in the air and started going on about how unfair the world was. It wasn't until later when he was sitting with Yuki that he realised, he had never seen his cousin like that about any of his female conquests. Nor had he seen his best friend smile as much as she had been at breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3 - Promotions

**Disclaimer:** Not Tamora Pierce

 **A/N:** So here's the next chapter, this story was originally only the first chapter so I may play around with it. Meaning I am unsure how it will ultimately turn out. Classes should be over by the end of this month so I will have more time to play with my writing.

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Promotions**

Kel had stormed back to her room and decided to do a pattern dance with her glaive in an attempt to calm the endless circle of thoughts and feelings she had been experiencing since waking up that morning. She was pulling a new shirt on as there was a knock at the door and pulled it open to admit Lerant, Third Company's standard bearer.

"… Yes Lerant?" Kel stood a bit awkwardly. Although they had sorted their differences back when she was a squire and could be civil, she was still a bit hesitant after her luck so far that day.

"My Lord would like you to meet him in the infirmary as soon as you can get there." Lerant grumbled before turning on his heels and stalking out. Shaking her head at the weird ways of men Kel made her way to Steadfast's infirmary.

Kel wandered into the infirmary and could not see Lord Raoul anywhere, after a quick discussion with the attending healer she was led to one of the adjoining rooms and admitted. Captain Flyndan lay on a bed and Lord Raoul sat on a rather small chair beside him.

"They don't make these infirmary chairs big enough for you m'lord." Kel joked as she walked over.

Raoul grimaced, "I spend enough time at the bedsides of soldiers you think they would have a special one made for me by now. Suppose we'd have to cart it around though."

Kel grinned only grinned in reply.

"Take a seat Kel. We've got a serious matter to discuss today."

Flyndan hadn't said a single word the whole time and Kel was starting to wonder if he was even conscious when he piped up. "Do we really need to go over this now?"

"Yes Flynn, we do. I've put it off this long for you but it has to be dealt with and I would rather do it now so I can focus on other… Important matters."

"Like your new wife?" Kel teased, something about Raoul just made it way too easy to tease him.

"Exactly." His voice was smug with the reply, but with a sigh and a look towards Flynn he turned into the serious Knight Commander of the King's Own once more.

"So to catch you up and maybe give you an idea of today's little meeting, Kel. Flynn sustained some serious injuries about a month ago in one of Maggot's big attacks. His left leg will heal, but he will have limited use of it. Same goes for his right arm and shoulder. He's being given an honourable discharge and sent home."

Kel felt a twang of sadness for the stuffy old captain, he had grown to accept her over the years but he was bloody good at his job she'd give him that. She realised that someone would have to be promoted to captain, Kel didn't know why she was here for the discussion but that seemed to be where Lord Raoul was going with the conversation.

"I don't want pity girl, I'd rather stay on and do what I can but with the life Third leads it just wouldn't be practical to drag around a cripple. I'll go home to my lass, maybe finally ask her to marry me. No doubt she'll want some wee ones." Flynn grimaced slightly at his future plans. "Never wanted to leave the Own but sometimes the decision is made for us."

Raoul nodded and sighed. "So now we have to pick someone to promote to Captain. You're the only other person who knows those men as well as the two of us Kel, I would like to hear your thoughts on it."

Kel sat there for a second running through the sergeants in her mind and not a single one of them would be capable of leading one hundred men during peace time let alone to war and on the various missions the Own undertook normally. After a few minutes Kel made eye contact with Raoul.

"My honest opinion, sir?"

Raoul nodded, "That's why I asked you here. Tell it to me straight, Kel."

She sighed, "I can only think of one person with potential sir. Most of the sergeants are competent leading their ten man squad but none of them could take on one hundred men and not make fatal mistakes." Raoul was watching her closely and Kel knew it, waiting to hear her answer and justification.

"Dom is the only one I would feel comfortable recommending. Five years ago you said he had leadership potential and in those five years I have seen a lot to make me agree. He's only lost four men in total the entire time he's been sergeant, he keeps his head in every situation and he's got leadership instincts that I know I have trusted on many an occasion. True, he would probably need to be taught how to manage ten times the amount of men, supply, logistics and everything else that goes with the position, but personally, I believe he can do it. He acts immature a lot of the time, he's a flirt and a prankster, but his men respect him, they listen to him and they trust him to bring them home. I know I did."

Raoul hadn't dropped his serious face the entire time Kel was talking, "You think he could handle the responsibility?"

"I do."

Suddenly Raoul broke into a big grin, "So do I. Okay, its unanimous then. I'll send someone to fetch Dom so I can let him know he's been promoted."

Kel felt her mouth drop open in surprise. "You'd already decided?"

Raoul looked at her with a touch of sympathy, "Yes, we had. I wanted to see if you agreed."

"But, sir… why? Why ask me my opinion in the first place? You did not need a third person to tell you the same answer."

Raoul fiddled with the seam on his shirt and tried to look innocent.

"Sir? Why am I here?"

Flynn turned his laughter into coughs while Raoul tried to find any kind of escape besides the door Kel was sitting in front of.

"Well, you know I've had plans for you from day one don't you?" He finally muttered, admitting defeat and wondering why both the Lady Knight's were so terrifying.

Kel nodded, "Yes, you taught me to be a commander because you saw the potential. That was the only plan I know of."

Raoul stood and started to inch towards the door, he hadn't really wanted to tell her his plans just yet, and he should have known she was too smart for her own good though.

"Well, I'm married now."

"Yes sir, I know. That's why I'm here."

"And I'm getting old you know. Not as young as I once was."

Kel's eyes narrowed, after the night and morning she had had she was not in the mood for Raoul's avoidance techniques. "Continue, please."

"When this gods forsaken war is over I would like to spend some time with my wife. See Goldenlake again, visit with my family and adoptive nieces and nephews maybe see if Buri and I still have some time left to raise a family."

Kel thought she knew where this was going but really hoped she was wrong for a change.

"M'Lord!"

"I would like to retire after the war and I want you to take over as Knight Commander." This came out of Raoul's mouth at lightning speed and he had managed to distract her long enough to get to the door and make a swift exit. From outside the building he could hear her yell, "RAOUL!"

This only made him jog a little faster and he decided to go visit his wonderful new wife who would surely protect him from the Protector of the Small.

* * *

Kel had decided that today was a very bad day and that since she was supposed to be here for a week's break from being the commander of New Hope, it made complete sense that she could forfeit the rest of the day and go back to bed after lunch. With that decided she made her way down to the mess hall for food.

Kel saw Faleron, Neal, Yuki, Owen, Seaver and Esmond were seated at a table on the far side of the mess hall as she walked in. She grabbed a tray of food and sat at the place Yuki and Faleron had made for her. She was only partially listening to the bickering at the table and occasionally rolling her eyes at Yuki at a comment one of the boys had made. Suddenly Dom came running up to the table and slammed into it in his hurry, spilling Neal's drink all over him in the process.

"OUCH! Kel, Neal, GUESS WHAT!"

Neal glared at his cousin and tried to wring out his tunic somewhat, "What's so important I needed a second bath cousin dearest?"

Kel remembered her conversation with Lord Raoul and grinned, one look at her and Dom's face fell. "You know!" He accused.

"Know what Domitan?" Kel teased.

"I can't believe you know."

"Of course I know, I know some rather important people in high place you know."

"That is so unfair! I wanted to tell you!"

The others at the table followed the conversation back and forth with no understanding whatsoever, not knowing whether to be amused at the banter between their friend and the sergeant or mad because they didn't know what was going on.

"Know what cousin? The rest of us have no idea, please enlighten us." Neal commented dryly getting tired of banter he wasn't a part of, not to mention both his cousin and his best friend knew something he did not.

Dom huffed and Kel stood up laughing, grabbed her tray to return to the kitchen staff, and turned to look up into Dom's blue eyes. "Congratulations. Captain." With that she walked off smiling leaving Dom to be loudly congratulated by his cousins and her year mates.


	4. Chapter 4

The setting sun lit up the horizon as night time darkness slowly descended upon the Scanran border. The last three days had been rather eventful for the young lady knight in a way she wasn't used to. After some evening weapons practice with Tobe, Kel left her young charge to his own devices. She knew he had formed a rather close attachment to most of the men in Dom's old squad and would inevitably end up playing card games and pranks with them late into the night if she let him. Knowing the men would look after the boy she was content to take the rest of the evening off from her responsibilities and headed for a walk around the walls of Steadfast to think about what had happened between her and Dom the night before.

Is this something that she truly wanted?

It was true that she had harboured feelings and an intense attraction to the older man since her first day as squire to Lord Raoul, but never in her wildest dreams had she ever considered the possibility of an emerging relationship.

Kel had given Dom something that she had never given to her only past sweetheart: her body.

Yes, rumours had always circulated that she was no virgin, that she threw herself into bed for any man. However, she and those closest to her had always known the truth so the rumours had never held power over her. Now she had done just that, thrown herself into bed with Dom. But was he just any man?

This was entirely new territory for Kel and she didn't think she was capable of sorting out her thoughts or feelings on the matter by herself. The Lioness was the only other woman in the realm who knew what it was to be a lady and a knight but she was on the other side of the border defending Frasrlund and any advice she might give Kel for this situation was with her. Be that as it may, was she the only one capable of providing Kel with some insight to this new side of womanhood? Kel knew that Yuki would happily discuss womanly topics with her but she wouldn't really understand the implications of being a knight. There were other warrior women though, and perhaps the best place to seek advice would be from one of the people who brought them to Tortall, the ex-commander and co-creator of the Queen's Rider's, Buri would probably understand much of what Kel was experiencing and Kel was comfortable enough with the woman to ask her. So, deciding to speak to Buri tomorrow Kel headed back to her room in what was now almost complete darkness.

Walking down the shadowy hallway she was somewhat surprised to see a dark figure leaning against her door.

"Dom? What are you doing here?"

It was as if her words had brought him out of a daze, his body jumped at the sound of her voice and he ran his fingers through his hair in a nervous fashion that reminded Kel all too much of Neal.

"Needed to see you I guess."

Kel sighed and pushed her door open, stumbling slightly in the darkness to light a candle. As the room lit up, Kel realised Dom had not followed her inside like he would have before last night. Rather he stood awkwardly in the doorway watching her every move intently.

"I don't have any answers for you Dom. This isn't something I've had to deal with before and I need time to consider it." Kel took a deep breath before continuing. "I don't normally jump into bed with men in case you haven't realised. Even Cleon never got that far."

There was a hint of a smile on Dom's face, he couldn't help but let that glimmer of emotion spill over at the news not even her old lover had gotten to bed her. "I only need one answer right now, if you'll let me ask the question?"

Kel visibly hesitated, Dom had always pushed her beyond her comfort zone but never to a point she couldn't handle. "One."

Finally Dom moved closer to her, letting the door slide closed behind him. "Do you regret it?"

He didn't stop moving closer and Kel was beginning to find it difficult to breathe as he closed the distance between them. She tried to look away but a scarred and calloused hand caught her chin and angled her face towards his and she melted into his dark blue eyes just as she had the night before. It was a feeling she suddenly decided that she could get used to, getting lost in those blue depths and the heat from his body radiated towards hers causing an involuntary shiver to ripple through her.

When she could finally catch her breath for long enough to reply she could only utter a single word before allowing the heat of passion to take over.

"No."

The feeling of his lips on hers was consuming, if this was what passion or even love felt like did she really have any right to deny herself such a feeling? Her entire life she had focused on a single goal: becoming a lady knight. She had reached that goal and had even become somewhat of a war hero in the process. But she had never really considered what the rest of her life might look like.

As Dom's hands ran through her hair and down her back Kel felt herself responding by pulling off his tunic. Surely something that felt this good couldn't truly be bad.

Could it?


	5. Chapter 5 - Womanly Advice

**Hi everyone. I have been receiving enormous feedback from this story, not so many reviews but a lot of people have been favouriting and following this story particularly in the last few weeks. Needless to say that it is most definitely getting me more motivated to continue writing.**

 **Now, in terms of how often I will be updating this story, I am not the most consistent. Yes, I have a vague story line in mind. Yes, I love getting all the notification emails from this story, and yes I love you guys for following it and loving it. In the interest of full disclosure, over the last few years I have been dealing with a rather serious bout of depression. It's something that unfortunately I have to learn to manage, probably for the rest of my life. In saying that, it's been rather difficult to try to get back into doing the things I love including writing. I am trying, and if you have noticed you have gotten a couple of chapters relatively quickly lately. I promise I will try and keep that up.**

 **So, in answer to the question, I really am trying I promise. I love writing, I especially love writing Tamora Pierce fan fics. Some days I can write entire pages, some days barely a paragraph and some days its amazing if I can get out of bed at all and just function like a normal human being.**

 **But, I try to never walk away from stories that I have started. So, here's the next chapter! And it's a lot longer than the last one, I promise!**

* * *

 **KELADRY, LADY KNIGHT – CHAPTER 5 "WOMANLY ADVICE** "

Regardless of the fact that she was supposed to be taking the week off, and that she had a man in her bed, Kel was still up at dawn getting ready for her usual morning training. Tobe had never returned last night, and for that Kel was grateful. If Dom kept ending up in her room and her bed she would have to talk to her young charge. It would be an awkward conversation and she wouldn't really know what to say or how to phrase it so it was most definitely something that she was quite content to put off for as long as possible.

Just as she was ready to leave Kel turned to look at the rather rumpled man snuggled into her blankets, not realizing that he, too, was watching her. So lost in her own thoughts and the strange feelings she was having at seeing Dom in such a vulnerable state she jumped at the sound of his voice, "You don't really get the whole 'holiday' and 'relaxation' concept do you Protector?"

Even this early in the morning, and so soon after waking up, Dom was most definitely teasing her.

"Regardless of what is happening here at Steadfast Domitan, we are still at war." Usually so cheery in the morning, this week had resulted in Kel being a little more grumpy and irritable than usual. Dom knew her well enough to know that she didn't real mean for her tone to be so harsh, clearly evident by the deep chuckle he emitted.

Kel sat on the edge of her bed, attempting to maintain some semblance of distance between them because otherwise she knew she would end up with her clothes on the floor and back in bed again. As this was still so new to her she really did feel she needed to work off some stress and find Buri to unburden herself of the confusion she had been feeling for the last two days.

"Also, Tobe never came back so I should really find him and make sure he's okay." Even she knew that the excuses for her to go were beginning to sound weak.

Dom sat up and began to kiss her shoulder, "You and I both know that he probably fell asleep in the barracks again after a card tournament with the men. It wouldn't be the first time. They'll make sure he's looked after and fed, Mother. Don't you worry."

God's! He was so distracting! The mischievous smirk on his face told her that he knew it, too.

"Well, I would still like to practice thank you. I didn't get to be as good as I am by lying in bed all day!"

Kel managed to somehow extract herself from him with a frustrated huff and stalked out of the room tightly clutching her glaive. She didn't miss the quiet chuckles that followed her exit.

* * *

Tobe had indeed fallen asleep in the barracks Third had claimed for their stay at Steadfast, and although she had decided to let him sleep, he turned up halfway through her normal routine bleary eyed and groggy to join her. By the time they had finished their usual routine and Kel had taught Tobe a new exercise, most of the fort had also risen. Including a certain blue eyed captain who looked particularly refreshed (and perhaps a bit smug) in a clean set of clothes. He joined her and Tobe for breakfast, whistling and chatting away as if nothing had changed at all and today was just like any other that had come before.

After breakfast, Dom disappeared to the first of what was likely to be many, "Captain Lessons" (as he had dubbed them), with Flyn in the infirmary. Tobe had trotted off to the bath-house before spending most of the day with the horses in the stables. This left Kel with no more chores to do but to find Buri.

Raoul answered the door after her first knock, and peered at her curiously. "What brings my ex-squire to my door when she's supposed to be relaxing? You're bored, aren't you? It's okay, I have lots of paper work that I could use your help with. I've been saving up the ones that involve lots of math, because I was sure that you wouldn't last the week. Or to give Dom to 'practice' on. I hadn't really decided yet, but since you're here.."

Kel couldn't help but laugh at her old mentor not realizing that she sounded a little too hysterical. "Sorry sir, I was actually looking for your lovely wife. Is she around at all?"

Raoul's brows furrowed. Kel looking for Buri instead of him? That was odd... "She's here…" As if in reply to an unheard call, Buri was suddenly standing behind him with her arms crossed and her brows raised, clearly appraising the situation before her. One look at Kel and she knew that some form of talking was needed, and Goddess knew that both women talked better about problems when there was something in their hands.

"What do you say we head over to the archery ranges, Kel? The men at this fort avoid it like the plague for some reason, and the Riders who usually use it are all out on patrol for the day."

Kel nodded absentmindedly, lost in her thoughts she missed the unspoken conversation between the married couple before Buri closed the door in the rather confused face of Raoul and both women walked in silence to the deserted archery fields of Fort Steadfast.

* * *

Not the two most talkative women in the world, Kel and Buri practiced shot after shot for over an hour before Buri finally broke the silence. "So, Kel. What's on your mind?"

Kel released another four shots at the target, trying to work out how to phrase her predicament, before blurting out, "Dom and I slept together."

Buri didn't show any outward reaction. "The new captain of Third Company?"

Apparently those were all of the words that Kel could manage, as she could only force a nod in confirmation to Buri's question. Buri sighed and placed her bow against the fence line. By the time she got young women, or even young men, in the Rider's they had usually already passed this milestone in their life and only had to learn the boundaries of professionalism. The Rider's were also predominantly common born and what they did with their private lives was a lot easier to navigate. Kel had always been under scrutiny, her entire life. Not only once she entered page training but also in the Island's as a diplomats daughter. It was for these reasons that Buri understood the confusion she was likely experiencing. Although she understood, Buri couldn't help the overwhelming desire to palm this conversation off to Alanna, which was of course, impossible.

Buri sighed, "You know that no one forces men to give up their private lives when they take up arms, Kel. You've also undoubtedly witnessed it first hand. Knights, especially young ones, like to forge a reputation for themselves. You also know that women who take up arms constantly have their private lives thrown in their faces as if it were some kind of insult. As progressive as the last generation or so have been that will probably remain a fact for a very long time. I'm sure any advice I give you would be somewhat different to any one else's. Does he make you happy?"

Kel fiddled with her bowstring feeling younger than she had felt in a long time. "He was the first person I met the morning of my first call out with the Own. Since that morning… I guess I've always been attracted to him. I think it could be more. But our lives… I don't think it can really work. He just got promoted to Captain, it's not exactly a secret that Raoul wants me to take over from him one day. I would be his commander."

"Kel, Raoul's plan is for the future. He wants you ready to take over from him when Roald takes the throne. The Conte's haven't exactly had the best track record for smooth ascensions. Jonathan, Thayet and all of those closest to them are trying to make sure that when Roald is King he has a strong support base filled with people he can trust. You are one of the best commanders of your generation, and no Raoul is not the only one who has acknowledged that. The best place for you to be would be guarding Roald's back. Of course, it would be his choice in the end, but it is also common knowledge amongst many that you would be the best, and some would argue the only, candidate."

Buri took a deep breath, Kel was the kind of woman who would not accept half explanations, for her to make any decisions she had to have all the facts – which was of course the rather responsible thing to do. However, Buri and Raoul had listened to their responsibilities and not their hearts for many years and it did not necessarily make them any happier. When you put your life on the line every single day, finding some happiness was important.

"Now, all of that is many years in the future Kel. Despite what Raoul might think, we both know he won't be giving up the Own any time soon. So don't let that influence the decisions that you make here and now. You deserve some happiness, and if being a woman in command or being his commander becomes a problem later down the track then that is a problem that can be dealt with then. But for now your not his commander so it isn't a problem."

Kel shot another few arrows, each one found their mark outlining the small black dot painted at the target's center. "What about the lifestyle in general? Even without the war we both spend so much time on the road and its impossible to know for how long or where. Can you even sustain any form of relationship like that?"

Buri erupted into laughter, "My dear girl. Have you remained friends with Queenscove and your year mates over the four years you were squires?"

A nod from Kel.

"Have you still got a close relationship with your parents even though you haven't lived with them since you were 10 years old?"

Another confused nod from Kel.

"Have you remained friends with this fellow since you became a knight and we have all been fighting in this cursed war?"

Nod.

"If I am correct, he even followed you across the border on a suicide mission. Kel, all you can do is try. You're a young woman, if he makes you happy then go for it. Work it out along the way. Your not committing for your entire life Kel. You've gone this long keeping your private life mostly private, and we both know that your can ignore the slander. You don't have to be an old maid for your entire life, Horse Lord's know that Alanna certainly had her fair share of admirers and lover's before she finally settled down."

* * *

When Kel found Dom early that evening he had claimed his own table in the dining hall, which was covered in piles of paper work, his face crumpled in obvious confusion. With a grin, Kel crept up behind him to peer over his shoulder. His confusion was definitely warranted. Kel had seen the self-same look on many of her year-mates faces when they were confronted with the same kind of work.

Maths.

Which also happened to be Kel's specialty.

"You're using the wrong formula which is why you keep getting strange answers. You should be using this one." She leant over his shoulder and used an errant piece of chalk to correct his formula on the slate he was using. Kel couldn't help the giggle that was forming in her throat when she looked at the forlorn expression on his face.

"I've decided that I no longer want to be captain." He declared and threw the slate across the table where it smashed into piles of paper and books.

"Because it's a little bit hard?" Kel raised her brows.

"It's madness. I want to go back to being sergeant."

"No you don't. You've wanted to be captain since your second year in the Own." The familiar drawl announced Neal's arrival.

"Look at this though. All these papers and maths and I actually have no idea what's going on. This is part of the reason I didn't want to become a knight." Dom's head impacted hard with his hands on the table.

"The paper work is easy enough it just looks like a lot at the moment and that's why its daunting. The maths? I would suggest sucking up to our friend here, she can do it in her sleep." Neal grabbed the slate from its resting place on the other side of the table and sat it front of Dom. "It's what we all did through our page and squire years. Traded knowledge." He threw the piece of chalk at his cousins head and stalked off once again to where ever he had come from in the first place.

"No one expects you to be perfect after just one lesson, Dom. It's okay to ask for help. Especially with maths. Even Lord Raoul likes to leave the bulk of his for someone else. Usually me."

Dom's disbelief was obvious and Kel smiled, "He asked me just this morning to help him with his own paper work. If you don't believe me ask him yourself, he always likes to say that he trained me as his own personal assistant."

She hunkered down beside him and grabbed the closest pile of papers.

"I tell you what, I'll help you out and explain some of the more complicated concepts. It's not always very straight forward and I've had a lot of practice doing the Own's paper work. That should put a dent in at least some of the build up since Flyn's been out. Not that he was any good doing it in a timely manner in the first place, mind. Then after dinner we should have some free time to… talk. I think it's about time that we did."

Dom looked at her for a long moment, the mention of the much needed 'talk' had him a little concerned and very nervous. However, the words and numbers on the pages before him had stopped making any sense over two hours ago and he most definitely was not going to turn down any help at this point, especially not from Kel who he was pretty sure dreamed about these sorts of things and saw it as fun.

He didn't need to say yes to her, he just handed her another piece of chalk and let her explain why the formula he had been using for the past two hours was in fact wrong and how the right one worked.

* * *

 **One of the problems I know I have as a writer is my love of commas. I swear when I notice it I try to fix it but dont be silent if you think I am over doing it.**

 **Not even joking I am uploading this chapter and starting work on the next. So hopefully you have the next one soon.**


End file.
